


The Big Day (Alternate Version)

by minballs



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Bachelor, Death, Emo, Funeral, Gay, M/M, Wedding, Wonhyuk - Freeform, minhyuk - Freeform, wonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minballs/pseuds/minballs
Summary: This is basically a crack video in a fic to help give you guys a cheeky laugh after I rip your heart out and stomp on it with my other fics. Enjoy.





	The Big Day (Alternate Version)

Hoseok glanced in the mirror at himself as he finished tying the tie around his neck into a knot. It wasn't just any knot, it was a tight ass knot. It looked great on his Spongebob tie, which was obviously sick as fuck. He had to pause for a moment to marvel at how well put-together he looked in this moment. It was a wonder to him that his dress shirt was unwrinkled and unstained, that his suit jacket matched his pants, and that his shoes were polished enough to be considered decent. Most days he just rolled into his closet and came pimpin' out in whatever clothes he happened to trip over since there were no lights on in his closet. Anyway, the point was he looked straight bangin' today. He was getting ready for his boyfriend Minhyuk's special day. Minhyuk had been a 2 when they'd met in preschool, but at this point he was a solid 8.5 even in bad lighting. 

The gloomy light of a rainy day shone in through the window, catching the silver of his promise ring and causing it to glimmer dully. It was a shit day to go fishing. Hoseok couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as he lifted his hand to study the small piece of jewelry. Minhyuk'd been so excited when Hoseok had presented them to the younger boy, and his boyfriend had immediately selected the gold version because, as he put it, "it's yellow like a sunflower." (Although it could just be because Minhyuk might've maybe been a closet gold digger, but Hoseok was broke and he still messed with Hoseok so he was totally cool I guess) Hoseok had taken the silver for himself, preferring a more modest piece for himself because he wasn't no peacock or anything. Inscripted inside each one were the words, "You are my sunshine." It was hella gay, but hella cute because they were hella gay as well.

Minhyuk's excited giggles still echoed in Hoseok's ears as he remembered the smile that overtook his boyfriend's face upon reading the words. It had sounded like a laugh that was the product of a love child from Minnie Mouse and Goofy. The song was something of an inside joke between them, since Hoseok always called Minhyuk his personal sunshine because Minhyuk was bright as fuck. Forget shining like a diamond, you need to shine like a motherfucking Minhyuk. Stop reading this for a sec and go look at a Google picture of that beautiful goddamn smile of his. Pretty great right? Anyway, it was hard not to compare Minhyuk to the sun. He had a bubbly personality and was always ridiculously optimistic, no matter what life threw at him. Being sad whilst being around him was next to impossible. You'd have to be that Eeyore materino from Winnie the Pooh to do that.

A crack of thunder brought him back to reality momentarily, and he began to fuss with his messy brown locks. Thor was a rude ass bitch like that. So, back to the hair situation. It wasn't an action that required a lot of thought, though, and his mind began to wander once more towards his fiance. The couple had known each other from their first day of preschool, and ever since then they'd been inseparable. As Forrest Gump would say, they was like peas and carrots. Through thick and thin, they'd stuck by each other. 

 

It wasn't until the 7th grade emo Black Parade bullshit phase that totally wasn't a phase that Hoseok had realized that he had a crush on Minhyuk, and to a preteen with anxiety it seemed like it was already waaaaaaaay too late. Minhyuk had just asked a girl to the school disco party thingymajigy only a few days before, and just thought of it made Hoseok feel like a sad ass bastard. Unbeknownst to him, the girl was a close friend of Minhyuk's (and also a hoe). The two had hatched the plan together because they were a pair of shady fucks so shady that Slim Shady would be scared of the shade, wanting to make Hoseok realize he was in mad love with my main bro Minhyuk over here. Unfortunately, emo ass Hoseok was emo and ended up hibernating in the depression den while secretly praying to his lord and savior Gee Way that Minhyuk would end up wanting that peach shaped ass of his. Gerard of the Black Parade answered those prayers and Minhyuk busted his way up in that motherfucker. They were able to talk it out, and by the end of the night they ended up as OTP #1. Minhyuk and Hoseok had been together ever since, without so much as a single argument or separation because they were both loyal hoes.

His mother's voice pulled him from his reverie as she called for him from downstairs. "Seokkie, you don't want to be late! Minhyuk's waiting for us. We need to go!"

He takes a deep breath and gives himself a final once-over in the mirror. Damn, he was looking fly. Everything was in place; he looked fire. With a small nod of approval, he turns and walks downstairs to where his mother was waiting. She smiled when she saw him, tucking a sunflower into his lapel. That shit smelled like some good flowery shit you buy at that Bath and Body Works place where he bought the hella good body oil. "There. His favorite."

Hoseok pulls her in for a tight hug, offering a loving smile. "Thank you for making sure I don't look like a total douche for this, Mama. I don't want to disappoint Minhyukkie."

She wanted to hold her son for longer, but they were under a time limit. So, despite her desire to prolong the hug, she instead pulls away and shoos him towards the door. The car had already been started, giving it time to warm up. Hoseok holds the door open for his mother first like a damn gentleman does, and then climbs in himself. His hands were starting to shake from nerves. Someone might think he was on crack, but I swear he just had some of that anxiety shit that milennials obviously invented all by themselves. His mother reached over to hold one of his sexy hands, squeezing it comfortingly. "Seokkie, you need to breathe. That oxygen stuff is in that air for a good reason. You're going to be fine."

Hoseok nods to acknowledge that he heard her, but he doesn't say anything as they drive to the church. The parking lot was already full, and a few people in them designer church clothes were straight chilling in the yard. As Hoseok bailed out the car, several of them came over to greet him with smiles and words of encouragement. He returns their greetings, but right now his only goal is to get inside and find his boo thang. "Move bitches, get out the way. I gotta see bae." He parts that crowd like the Red Sea before going inside.

Once inside, it was as if everyone else done turned into ghosts that were all invisible and shit and Minhyuk was the only one Hoseok could see. He was by the cool place up front where they gave out crackers and grape juice, and to Hoseok the boi had never looked more fine. He was dressed in a hot white suit, made for their wedding, holding a bouquet of sunflowers that also smelled like some good flowers. His dark hair had been combed for once in his goddamn life, and a smile sat on those KJ lips of his. Hoseok walks down the aisle to him, and with an adoring smile he gives Minhyuk a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful, Sunshine. I love you."

Minhyuk, however, could not answer. That bitch dead. Hoseok reached in to tuck Minhyuk's favorite plushie, a stuffed duck named Ducky, under his arm. Ducky was Minhyuk's homie. They were, like, totally squad goals yo.

They had been in the midst of deciding on wedding cake flavors only three months prior when Minhyuk had received the call from his doctor that something was very, very wrong. Minhyuk didn't really believe him since he'd gone to doctor school at an online place that said it was in Nicaragua somewhere, but he decided to roll with it anyway. Doctor Ballsy was #cheapAF. A routine blood sucking session, one meant only to check for that unhealthy cholestrol shit that's in all the good food, had turned up some very unwelcome news. Minhyuk had cancer like in that one song, and it was skill level +99 whereas the doctor was only a level 2.. It had started in his thinking sponge organ thing, the source of the headaches that Minhyuk consistently complained about, and had spread from his brain down into his other vital organs that he needed to be a human and shit.

Rather than mope or be swallowed by self pity, Minhyuk went forward with his plans because he'd worked too damn hard for this stupid disease stuff. This was still going to be a special day, and he was still going to have a cake because cake is fucking delicious. He had helped Hoseok pick out all the things. Hoseok was struggling, feeling almost as if he were drowning, but for Minhyuk he pretended everything was okay. Perhaps this was the reason why he'd been hit so hard by the loss when he woke up one morning to find Minhyuk too still and cold in the bed beside him. Minhyuk had never showed any symptom of being sick or in pain, and to the very last day he seemed to be all healthy and stuff. In fact, only a week before he dropped dead as a doornail he'd been explaining to Hoseok that he thought that maybe the doctor was a fake ass hoe and he was actually okay. It just wasn't meant to be because the universe hates us and God says fuck you.

Hoseok sighs softly and gives Minhyuk a few more kisses on the cheeks and forehead before putting on his lips, but it felt wrong. He felt like stone because he was dead. Like, dead dead. He was Mufasa level dead. This wasn't his Minhyuk, because he was dead. This...thing was nothing more than an empty vessel, because he was dead. Minhyuk was dead and gone. Hoseok sucks in a breath as the tears start to well up involuntarily. His mother approached him and wrapped her arms gently around him from behind. "Let's go sit down, okay Seokkie?"

Hoseok nods, taking a moment to slip off his promise ring and lay it in the casket with Minhyuk. "Yeah...after all, we shouldn't mourn. It is his special day."  
It was at that moment that there was some clamoring at the back of the church, and Brendon freakin Urie comes slowly bopping down the aisle. "THE DEEEEEATH OF A MINHYUUUUUUUK, OH WHOA OH, LETTING THE SUNFLOWERS GROW THE DEEEEEATH OF A MINHYUUUUUK SEEMS SO FITTING FORRRR HAPPILY NEVER AFTERRRR woooOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Hoseok stands with them thicc hands clenched into balls (lol, balls) at his sides. "Brendon," he begins sternly, his face red with angry anger that is anger. "Haven't you ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!" 

Brendon just smiles at Hoseok. "Hey bruh, if you get a fidget spinner it'd really help relieve some of that stress."


End file.
